Daughter of Evil
by Twilight Writer
Summary: A mysterious man comes to Hogwarts. But with him, comes the realization that Voldermort may be looking for someone other than Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
I remember that day long ago just as if it we yesterday. It had been a day of joy, yet a day of sadness as well. My younger sister had just had a beautiful baby girl. She smiled as she looked at the small child. But her happiness was not to last; as at that moment, the girl's father appeared. "Tom! You get away from her!" The man just laughed. "Still insist on calling me by that, Tarin? I have come for my daughter, and for my wife." My sister was horrifed. "Never! I'll never give you our daughter for you to corrupt! And as for me, you are no longer the man I once loved, Tom. You've become an evil monster." Apparently, he became infuriated by this. " How dare you! You WILL love me and you WILL give me my child. Imperio!" He knew it was hopeless, my sister was too powerful to be affected.   
"No Tom. I will never surrender her to evil. I will die first." "Fine! You will die, and the child will be with me." Then, just as I heard those evil words, she tossed me her child. I heard her voice in my head "Run Tarin! Hide my daughter from Tom at all costs! If she falls into his hands, all is lost. But if she is free, we have a chance." What could I do? I ran.  
  
I ran for hours it seemed like. But I knew he was on my trail. What could I do; he would find her wherever I hid her, unless.... It was then I knew what to do. If I could not hide her here, I would go to a time where Lord Voldermort, as Tom like to call himself, did not   
live any longer. In my meditation, I had heard that the future Volermort was destroyed by the ancient guardian countercurse. I would go to that time and hide her. I stopped. "Given up, huh Tarin? Now give me my child." I smiled. "Crono futura!" A bright flash engulfed me and I traved many years into the future. I arrived in the same spot many years later. I went up to the house of one of my old friend, Greg.   
  
"Tarin! What happened?" yelled the old man. "Hello old friend. I need to ask a favor of your son and his wife. I need them to watch my sister's child." "How? She's been dead, and you.." "Time travel." I told him. " I have to hide her from her father, a very evil wizard. Since he is supposedly dead now, it's somewhat safe, but I can't take any chances." He smiled. " I understand. What's her name?" I frowned. "Sis never got the chance to name her." "Hmm... how about Melody?" That didn't sound right. "No. That's not it." Greg thought a minute. "Hey, what about Nina?" That didn't sound right either. Looking at the little girl, I realized how much she looked like her mother. So I gave her the name I thought best, her mother's name.  
  
  
  
  
  
I named her Hermione. 


	2. Dreams and Reflextions

Hermione awoke with a start. It was that same, reoccurring dream. She dreamt of a young woman, who looked very much like her, except with blond hair, holding a small child. Next to her was a man with brown hair and a big smile. "Sis, she's beautiful, isn't she?" The young woman just smiled and answer "Yes Tarin, she is." But the peace did not last. In a bright flash, another man appeared. He demanded the little girl and the woman, but the woman refused. She tossed her brother the child and faced her angry husband. It was then that Hermione realized that the evil wizard was none other than Voldemort. Then, she would see Tarin disappear in a flash of light with the baby in his arms. Then she would always wake up.  
  
"Not again. Why do I always have that dream? I thought only Harry dreamed of Voldemort." Hermione smiled at the thought of Harry. "Oh Harry, it's only been 3 months and it seems like 3 years." She thought happily of seeing her boyfriend tomorrow in Diagon Alley. They were finally able to admit their feelings for each other last year, with no small amount of help from Ginny and Ron. She spent every spare moment last year with him. Of course Victor wasn't too happy, but he realized that she in truth had loved Harry first, so he stood aside. She loved Harry more than anything in the world. But this dream bothered her. What did it mean? And how did she know that Voldemort had a child, if he even did. She knew she couldn't tell Harry; he would start to worry. Lord knows he doesn't need that after all he's been through. But this dream was driving her crazy; she had to tell somebody. She thought she might tell Ron or Dumbledore, but either way Harry would find out eventually. She thought about it until she was finally able to drift back to sleep.  
  
The next day in Diagon Alley, Hermione was anxious to find Harry and Ron. Especially Harry. She found them gauking at a new broom, the Stardust 3000, in the window of one of the shops. She snuck up on her unsuspecting boyfriend and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who." she said playfully. "Umm.. Hermione." he replied, turning around. Oh how he had longed to see that smile again. He had missed her more than anything else. It was funny when the Dursleys found out about them. "Ohhh no, you'd better not get blown up like your parents and expect Dudley to take care of your child!" Quite frankly, he didn't give a damn about what the Dursleys thought. He was with his Hermione, and nothing would separate them. "Sooo, what do I win?" he asked, knowing full well what he was going to get. "How about this." Hermione said just before pressing her lips to his. The poured all the passion they had stored over the summer into that one, intoxicating kiss. Ron looked at the two in disgust. "Get a room you two." Little did they know someone else was watching them.  
  
Tarin stood at the end of the alley, looking at his niece and her new boyfriend. "You would be proud, Sis. Your daughter has managed not only to become smart and happy despite her past, but she has found love that evil cannot taint. I was one day going to tell her of her past, and of you, but I can't bring myself to do it now. She's just too happy; knowing that she has a monster for a father would destroy her perfect little world, and could possibly damage her relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, since that same monster took the lives of his parents 16 years ago. No Sis, I don't want to tell her, but I'm afraid I may have to. Tom has arisen again, and I'm afraid she may be the only one left with enough power to destroy him completely. But what I would do to her happiness... I don't want to think about it. She has always believed that her Harry would be the one to destroy Voldemort, but in irony she herself, daughter of the most powerful light and dark wizardlings of our time, is the only one who can stop her father. Tom..heaven forbid he ever find out that Hermione is right under his nose. Her would corrupt her and more than likely make her kill the one person she loves most. No, I have to tell her, before she finds out the hard way. Although it might do horrible damage to her life, it would be nothing compared to what would happen if Tom got ahold of her. As you told me before you died, she is our last hope.  
  
Hermione left the boys a minute to go get something she had forgot outside when she caught sight of Tarin. She almost had a heart attack. "It's him, the man from my dream! I must be seeing things." She rubbed her eyes, and to her amazement, he was still there, looking at her. When it looked as if he had realized that she had noticed him, he turned to walk away. "Wait!" she yelled as she ran toward him. But at that moment he apparated.  
  
"What's wrong, Mione?" Hermione turned to see Harry behind her. Apparently, he heard her scream and ran out to check on her. "Are you alright?" She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Yeah, I just thought I saw someone I knew." Harry wasn't fooled. "What's wrong, Herm? I will get it out of you one way or another." Hermione frowned in defeat.  
She proceeded to tell him of her dream and of the man she thought she had just saw. Harry looked at her, more worried than ever. " Why didn't you tell me, Hermione? We need to see Dumbledore about this." " Oh Harry, I told you it's nothing. Just forget about it." Harry frowned. "Alright Mione, but if you have this dream again, we go straight to Dumbledore, understand?" Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Sure Harry." 


	3. Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione sat in thought as the train made its way to Hogwarts. "Who was that man? Why was he in my dream? That dream..it meant something, but what?" Then it came to her. "No, that can't be. That's impossible." she said, shrugging it off. " I mean sure, she looks a lot like me, but if she was my mother, then Voldemort would be.. naw, it isn't possible."  
"Is it?" called a faint voice in her mind. Hermione looked around, seeing no one, asked "Who said that?" "You know it to be true." the voice called out again like a whisper in the wind. "What's true?" Hermione said back, now clearly frightened. "Your dream, it was of your birth." the eerie voice replied. Hermione was overcome with a tidal wave of fear. "No, your wrong! I am Hermione Granger! My parents are.." The voice cut her off. "Hermione Lucia and Tom Riddle." "No, no, no! I can't be the child of that monster. I just can't." "You are, you are. Their blood runs through your veins. You know it to be true, and you can't escape your destiny." the voice said, mocking her. "No, no, no, NO!"  
  
"Wake up Mione, wake up." Harry said as he shook his girlfriend awake. "No, no.. huh? Harry? Oh thank Merlin it was only a dream." All the commotion awoke Ron. "Did she that dream again?" he said, quite irritated that he was awoken from his dream about Lavender. "What was the dream about Hermione?" Harry asked sympathetically. "I don't want to talk about it." she replied, still scared out of her wits. " It wasn't that one dream again was it? If it was, it's straight to Dumbledore." Harry said, taking a serious tone. "No, it wasn't that one, it was far worse." she said, tears in her eyes. "Now Herm, you need to tell us. It.." That's all Harry got out before his scar began to burn horribly. "Oh no...Voldemort." "We need to get Dumbledore!" Ron said as he grabbed his friend. "No, we can tell him after the feast, no need to scare everyone." Harry said, getting back up. Both turned their gaze to Hermione. She was paralyzed with fear. "Hermione! Are you all right? Snap out of it." The sound of her name caused her to snap out of her trance. "I'm alright." Harry became very concerned. "Mione, when we go to see the headmaster, I want you to tell him about your dreams. I'm very worried." "Sure Harry."  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts Station, Hagrid walked up to them. "Harry, Hermione,Ron, how have ya been? Hermione! Ya look to have saw a ghost." Hermione smiled. " I'm fine Hagrid. I just had a rough day." Hagrid turned to Harry with a grin. "Haven't been too durmanding of er, have ya Harry?" he said with a wink. Harry turned cheery red. "No Hagrid, not at all." Hermione said taking Harry by the arm. "If anything, he hasn't been demanding enough." Now Harry was redder than a beet. " Hermione, stop it." He said as he helped her into the carriage. Once inside, she revealed her true colors. "You know Harry, we haven't snogged all day. We need to catch up on it." she whispered as she closed in for a kiss. " You know what, your right." Harry whispered back as he kissed her. Now it used to be that Hermione's favorite thing to do was study. She was content to sit in the library all day and read. But, recently, she found she liked snogging with Harry much more enjoyable. So there they sat, making out in the back of the carriage, not a care in the world. But events would soon tear them apart.  
  
Later that evening, after the Sorting Hat had finished sorting the first years, Dumbledore stepped forward to make an announcement. "Once again, we are without a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and once again we have a new professor. I would like to introduce Professor Tarin Lucia." The brown hair man stepped forward and bowed, casting a glance at Hermione. Hermione looked at the man in shock. "It's him." she stuttered. Harry turned to look at her. "Who, the new professor?" "Yes, I saw him in Diagon Alley and in my dream!" Harry's looked turned to one of seriousness. " I think I have a few questions for our new professor." Just as he was about to get up, he fell in pain from his scar. "Oh no."  
  
At that moment ten men in black cloaks flew into the room. "Death Eaters!" someone screamed. Everybody scattered out of the room, but the men gave no chase. Harry knew who they were after. "Ron, take Hermione and get out of here. I will face Voldemort alone." "No Harry, we aren't leaving you. We'll stay and fight too." Ron argued. "Yes, Harry, let us help you." Hermione pleaded, holding on to his shoulder. "No! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you two, especially you Hermione. Voldemort wouldn't have to kill me if you died. I'd kill myself." Hermione looked at him with teared eyes. "And what do you think I'd do if you died? I'd die of heartbreak, that's what." Harry pulled her hand off him, and with a warrior's look on his face, told her to leave him. "Go!" Ron, realizing the futility of the situation, grabbed Hermione and dragged her out the door. "Ron, let go of me! I want to help Harry." "Listen, we'll watch from here. If it gets bad, we'll rush in and get him out, okay?" Hermione sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright."  
  
Then the man everyone feared flew in. "Voldemort!" Harry yelled. "You coward. Afraid to fight me alone?" "Ah, Potter, we do have unfinished business. I assure you, I am all that is required to destroy you, my men are just, insurance." But then Voldemort heard a voice he had not heard in over 30 years. "Your fight is with me, Tom. The boy should be of no concern to you." Voldemort's eyes filled with rage as he turned to face his challenger. "You!" Tarin just smiled. "Yes, me. It seems we meet again. I still owe you for killing my sister!" he said, raising his wand. "And I you for stealing my child away from me! Where is my daughter, Tarin?" "I swore to my sister I would never let you touch her child."  
  
Hermione watched from out of view. "Oh my God, it's true!" she said, not knowing she said it aloud. "What's true?" Ron asked, looking at her as if she were crazy. Then it hit him. "No way, you can't be." Hermione just stood in shock. "Your dream today, it told you he was your father, and that's why you were screaming "no". Oh my God, Hermione!" She remained in shock, gazing off into space.   
  
Meanwhile, the confrontation between Voldemort and Tarin had heated up considerably.  
"For the last time, Tarin. Where is my daughter?!" "I'll never tell you, you old fool." Voldemort was clearly furious. "If you won't tell me, I'll make you! Crucio!" But instead of the pain Harry expected to see the professor in, Tarin shouted "Extascio!" and the air filled with a loud crack which brought Hermione to her senses. "How did he block that?"  
Voldemort looked not the least bit surprised, and even laughed. "So Hermione taught you a few of her tricks before she died. Impressive." " Yeah, and when I teach her daughter the same magics, she'll finish what her mother started 40 years ago!" Voldemort was raging with anger. "How dare you! First you hide my daughter from me, and then you threaten to turn her against me!" He then looked over at Harry. "Well, let's just see how well she trained you! Crucio!" But when the spell sent Harry to the ground, a white light appeared around him. Voldemort's arm burned with white fire. "Awwww! How could this be? I am immune to his mother's protection." Tarin smiled and laughed. "Perhaps to his mother's protection, but apparently other forces protect this boy as well." Meanwhile through his mind a different thought raced. "Amazing! Hermione already has involuntary control over her mother's magic!" Meanwhile, Ron looked over to Hermione to see her aglow with a white light. "Bloody! What are you doing Hermione?" Hermione looked at him confused. "I..I don't know." Voldemort also noticed the light coming from the doorway. "Could it be?" He gazed upon a girl who looked much like Hermione. "My..my daughter!" Tarin's look turn to one of fear. " Oh no! He found her!" He yelled to Harry. "Get Hermione out of here! Now!" Harry was in a state of shock. He had heard every word said. "No, Hermione, you can't be." But when he heard Tarin yell to him, he knew he had to keep Hermione out of Voldemort's hands at any cost. He ran to her and grabbed both her and Ron. " Let's get out of here!" But then Hermione heard a voice in her head: her father's. "My dear daughter, for 40 years I have searched for you. Tarin had carried you across time to hide you from me, but I have found you, and soon we will rule together as father and daughter." "No! I won't join you. You'll make me harm the one's I love." The voice became angry. "You will obey your father! You cannot run from me, my child. I will find you wherever you hide." She could hear laughter echo through the halls. "Find her and bring her back to me unharmed. Now go!" The Death Eaters took in search of the halls to find their master's daughter. Voldemort turn back to Tarin. "Hermione. So you named her after her mother. How touching. Now you will join your sister!" But Tarin was not there. "Tarin! Wherever you are, I will hunt you down and kill you. And my dear Hermione, we have much to catch up on."  
  
The trio ran through the secret passage to Hogsmeade. Once there, they rested below the trapdoor. "Oh man, that was close." Ron said as he tried to catch his breath. Harry just gazed at Hermione, completely in shock. His one true love, the daughter of his worst enemy. But he snapped out of it when Hermione began to cry. "Hermione, I.." he said as he reached his hand out to her, but she jerked away. "I saw the look on your face!" she screamed in tears. "You think I'm a monster." Harry nearly died hearing those words. He grabbed ahold of her wrist. "No, Hermione. You are the most beautiful creature ever created. I was in shock on how a demon like him could have an angel like you. I love you more than life itself, and I don't care who your parents are." Hermione stopped crying. "You mean it?" "Yeah Hermione, you're our best friend." Ron said. "Well, my best friend. You're Harry's girlfriend." "Yeah, Mione. And nothing will destroy what you and I have." Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Harry. I love you." Harry kissed her back. "And I love you." Ron rolled his eyes. "Get a room you two." Hermione stopped kissing Harry long enough to mutter the silence spell. Ron found himself no longer able to make any noise. "That's better. Now where were we?"  
  
When the couple finally stopped kissing, Hermione looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry, how can you still love me after learning that my father had killed your parents?" Harry kissed her softly, pulled back and told her: "Hermione, you are not like your father. Professor Tarin's hiding you prevented that. If you still insist you are like your parents, you must be like your mother, and she must have been a wonderful person." "Indeed she was. My sister and Hermione share many traits." They both turned to see Tarin. "First, I need to undo the silence spell over Ron. Noisa." Ron found himself able to make noise once again. "Now I think we have things to discuss, and I have something to show you, Hermione."  
  
Next Chapter:The Crystal Pensive and Hermione's Departure. 


	4. The Crystal Pensive and Hermione's Depar...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
The trio stood in amazement. "How did you get all the way here so fast?" Tarin smiled. "Hermione's mother was in secret a very powerful witch. She taught me a few of her tricks before she died. She was a master of countermagic. There was no spell she could not stop, even the killing curse." "Amazing." was all the three could reply. "Now Hermione, I had hoped I would never have had to show you this, or rather your mother hadn't. But since your father has found where I hid you, I would be wrong for you to not know the whole story." Tarin took out a small blue crystal. "This is a Memory Crystal, one of your late mother's inventions. It holds an interactive memory of your mother, as well as a few of her memories. But it is designed so only you can activate it." He gave the small crystal to Hermione. "How do I use it?" she asked, secretly excited at the fact she could see her real mother again. "You merely wish to see your mother." Tarin replied.   
  
Hermione held the crystal outward and said "I wish to see my mother." The crystal flew out of her hand and floated in the middle of the room. It began to glow and as the light expanded, it took the form of the woman Hermione saw in her dream. The woman looked at Hermione and smiled, "My dearest daughter, if you have received this crystal, then the unfortunate has happened and I am gone. Do not weep for me, as I most likely died trying to save you, and that is something I will never regret. Ask of me anything and if I know the answer, I will tell you." Hermione teared up at the sight. "Do not cry my child, for I watch over you from above, and I trust my brother watches you as well." "Mother, I have many questions, but one above all troubles me: Why him? Why Voldemort?" "So your father still uses that wretched name. When I met him as a first year, he was a much different man." The room began to glow and contort. "This is my memory of when I first met your father, Tom Riddle."  
  
Hermione saw the Great Hall as it had been over forty years ago. Not much was different back then, except the faces of the people. At the Gryffindor table, she recognized Hagrid and Tarin. At the front with the teachers, she recognized Dumbledore. And at the Sorting Hat, she recognized her mother. "This is me when I was at my sorting. Now your uncle and my old playmate Hagrid thought I would end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But they were in for a surprise." "Hmm... loyalty, now that's Hufflepuff. Your brains would be Ravenclaw, but your courage is greater than all thoses, so I say Gryffindor!" Hermione saw the look on Tarin's face. "Aww.. I'm going to have to put up with Hermione in school too? No fair." Hermione (the daughter, not the mother) giggled at her uncle's response. "He must have not got along with you too well back then." Her mother's spirit smiled. "He just didn't want his little sister getting in the way of his courting." Then a young man walked up to the hat. Harry recognized him immediately. "It's Tom Riddle!" Hermione turned back to the sorting hat. "Slytherin!" The young boy got back up and went to the Slytherin table. The scene flashed to after the ceremony. It showed Tom walking up to Hermione(the mother, not the daughter) and bowing. "Hmm.. the Sorting Hat must not be all it's cracked up to be, for it forgot to mention you amazing beauty." While she turned a reddish color, Tarin got rather angry. "Get away from her, you little snake!" Tom turned to Tarin. "Can't a person complement a lady anymore?" Tarin clearly didn't expect this flank attack on his opinion of manners. "Come on Sis, let's go."   
Tom just smiled and whispered, "Until we meet again, sweet girl."   
  
The vision ended. Ron looked as if he was about to vomit, Harry couldn't believe that was Riddle, and Hermione turned to her mother. "But you fell for that?" Her mother smiled a bit. "No. He courted me for 4 years before I gave in to him, but that was mostly because Tarin forbid me from seeing him." "Should have listened to him." Ron commented before Hermione elbowed him. "Mother, when did you find out about Tom's being evil?" Her mother frowned at the question. "It was our 7th year. By that time, I was madly in love with him. But one night I found him in the Forbidden section of the library, reading a book on evil magic and sprits. I hid behind a bookcase and watched him leave. I followed him."   
  
Another memory appeared. This time, it was out in the Forbidden Forest. Tom was in the middle of a clearing, and Hermione's mother was right behind a tree. Tom was invoking an evil spell that filled the forest with a dark and evil light. A monstrous spirit arose from the ground. "Who summons the great and powerful Malron? I, the darkest of all in the spirit realm, demand to know who has called forth me." "It is I, your humble servant, Tom Riddle, who call you from the abyss. I have released the batlisk as you asked, and begun to kill the mudbloods you so loath." "Good my servant. What is it you wish as reward?" Tom looked up, with a gleam in his eye. "I want revenge on all the bastards like my father, who would hunt and hate wizardling kind." The spirit smiled vengefully. "Yes, you will have that reward, as well as the honor of becoming my body on the mortal plane. With you, I shall rule as I did thousands of years ago, before my brother and his accused muggles banished me from this world." The spirit's form became a black steam of light that engulfed Tom. The spirit of Hermione's mother sighed at the sight, as the memory version of her ran into the woods. "I ran in terror that night. I blamed myself for not trying to stop Tom. I loved him dearly, but I would not allow him to harm anyone else. After that horrible night, I began to learn as much as I could about Malron. I also began to devise countercurses against the many horrible spells I knew Tom was now capable of. I did not speak to him again, as afraid as I was of him.  
  
Another memory appeared. It was of Hermione's mother in her room, studing her notes on the countercurses she had devised, and of the few texts on Malron that still existed. Then Tom entered. "Hermione, why have you been avoiding me, sweetheart? What's wrong with you?" "Go away Tom, I have nothing to say to you." Tom's expression turned to one of anger. "What is wrong with you. Are you seeing someone else? If you are, so help me I'll kill him. You are mine and mine alone!" He pushed her onto the bed and began to tear of her robes. "Get off me!" She was able to force him off, but not before he tore a section of her robes. "I do not belong to you Tom! I am my own person, and I am not seeing someone else, I just don't want to see you anymore." Tom then became very violent. Hermione watched as he flung her mother around, beating her. She was horrified. She turned to her mother. "Mother, he did this to you? How could he, the only woman he ever loved." A tear fell from her mother's spirit. "The spirit had changed him. Before, he would have never done something like this. But Malron had made him into a mockery of his former self. I sense this, and was so sadden by it, I put up no defense as he beat me. I thought it was my fault the spirit gained power over him, and I accepted the beatings as just punishment." Harry was horrified at the sight. He had seen Voldemort do horrible things, but to beat and bloody the woman who loved him unconditionally, and try to rape her, that was too much. "How dare he? He had no right to beat you, regardless of the reason!" Hermione's mother just frowned. "I know, but this event served an important purpose. I realized then that in order to get back the man I loved, I would not only have to defeat Malron, but destroy the evil inside Tom's heart." Just then, Tarin rushed in. "Hermione!" He attacked Tom with all his strength. After a long fight, he was finally able to stop Tom. "Are you crazy?! Hermione loves you more than life itself, and you have the nerve to beat her?" At that moment, tears formed in Tom's eyes. "What have I done?" He got up. "Herm, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He kissed her lightly. "It's not your fault, I know it." They held each other for a few minutes, the young Tarin completely confused. "Huh? One minute he beats her, and the next they're holding each other like nothing happened." But then Tom began to glow with a dark light. He shot up, his head in agony. "NO! I won't serve you anymore! You made me hurt the one woman I love more than anything else. Get out of me!" Then an evil voice rang out: "You fool! You are mine now. You are my slave, and with you, I will rule forever!" "NOOOO!" Tom flung himself out the window, in an attempt to destroy himself. "If my body dies, you can't harm Hermione any longer!" Both ran to the window, the young blond haired woman screaming "NO! Tom!" But what they saw next horrified them both. Tom, with eyes of black fire, floated through the air. In a dark voice he said "I will return!".   
  
The memory ended. All three stood in shock. "Oh my god, so my father wasn't evil." Hermione stuttered. "I wouldn't go that far" Tarin said with a disdainful voice, "he just lost his soul to an even more evil creature." The spirit of his sister looked at him with disappointment. "Tarin, I would have sided with you, had I not had a vision that following night." "What vision?" he replied back, now irrated that his sister had hid something from him. "I will show you."  
  
The next memory was of blackness. Hermione's mother stood in front of a golden sprit with many cloth-like feathers (for those of you who have played Diablo 2, think Tyrael.)  
"Who are you?" she asked the sprit. "I am Halonious, spirit of knowledge and nature." the spirit replied in a booming voice. "I know you, you are the brother spirit of Malron!"  
"Yes, young witch. I have come to tell you the information you seek, as well as aid you in banishing Malron. You see, long ago, when humans were primitive, there existed two forces, nature and mana. Now, my brother and I both thought more could be made of the humans, but we disagreed how. He, being the controlling person he was, thought that this was best done by giving the power to curve mana to a few select humans to rule the rest. I argued that this was unfair, that humans should learn how to use nature and her ways to make a better life for all of themselves, not just a few. We fought for many centuries, before deciding to do both and see who faired better. We both agreed to stand aside and watch humans from afar, but the other spirits reminded me of Malron's nature. So we agreed, on the condition that if one interfered, so could the other. For years, humans learned these new abilities, but something happened that surprised both of us. Instead of working alone, these creatures worked together to fully maximize the world. They lived happily, and I was most pleased with this, seeing as both ideas together benefited the whole human race. But Malron was angered by this, and sought to take control of the world himself though human hosts. He almost succeeded, but I, with the help of wizards born of muggle blood and the muggles themselves, was able to banish him into the plane of Oblivion. There he stayed until he found a suitable host. Many times he has tried to escape, but all were in failure. But now he has found a host that hates the muggles as much as he does. He used that hatred to slowly corrupt this troubled soul. That soul was of your Tom. But to do this fully, he must have an heir to corrupt, and he must also have something to completely pacify Tom's spirit. You my dear, fill both needs." The memory of Hermione's mother was horrified. "No, Tom would never do something like that to me." The spirit smiled. "Yes, I know. Regardless of his hatred of the muggles, his love for you is more powerful. That is why after he beat you he was able to shake his master's control for a moment. But soon, Malron will have complete control of Tom, and his spirit will be gone forever. And, if his evil is not stopped, he will have you under his power as well, for he can use your love for Tom, which is your most powerful emotion, to corrupt you to serve him." "NO! I will not be a puppet for that foul demon!" she screamed as she knelt to cry. "Do not worry, dear child. I will help you. If you have me within you, he cannot harm you, regardless how he tries." "But that means you'll possess me, won't it?"   
The spirit smiled. "No dear girl, I will mearly reside in your body. I will have no control over you, but you soul will be filled with a good portion of my power, which will make you a match for Tom." "Will Tom die if I defeat Malron?" "I do not know." "Then do what you must spirit, I would give anything to have my Tom back." A bright flash overcame the girl, and she was filled with the spirit's power.  
  
Then the memory ended. "Bloody! This just got really confusing." Ron said, as he sat down and rubbed his red hair. Hermione just stood in shock, as did Harry. "Oh my, Hermione.." he said, his voice full of worry at how Hermione was taking all this. Even Tarin was surprised. "What?! Sis, why did you never tell me this?" "Would you have believed me if I told you?" Tarin thought a minute. "I guess not." Hermione was filled with thousands of confusing and conflicting emotions. "Mother, this is a bit much for me. I don't know if I can handle it." Her mother just smiled. "My dear child, I understand, but you must know this. You cannot allow Malron to corrupt you like he did your father. My soul couldn't take the thought of that." Hermione was filled with a million questions, but she knew most her mother wouldn't know. But there was one question she knew she would know. "Mother, how was I conceived?"  
  
Everyone turned to Hermione. Her mother frowned as she began to answer this question. "I had hoped you wouldn't ask, but I prepared for it anyway." Another memory began.  
"A few years after the encounter with the spirit, I felt that it was time to banish Malron and stop Tom's reign of terror before it began. I found him in an old castle, and challenged him to a duel." The scene was of an old castle somewhere in what looked to be the Scottish Highlands. Hermione's mother, now older, faced Voldemort inside the main hall. "Tom! This ends now. I will not allow you and that damned spirit cause untold death and suffering on the people of this world!" Voldemort turned to face her. "My dear Hermione, my eyes have longed to see your beautiful form once again. Tonight is a special night, for my master has promised me your hand in marriage!" She backed off. "I will not allow that monster to control me, and nor will he control you for much longer."  
Voldemort laughed as he flew done to her. "I thought you might say that, so I guess I'll just have to make you more submissive! Impeiro!" The trio and the professor watched as the young woman struggled to fight off the spell. When she finally did, she laughed. "You're going to have to better than that to get me into bed with you, Tom Riddle." Voldemort was not at all pleased that his bride had forced off the Imperalis curse so easily.  
"Well then, I'll just have to use force. Crucio!" Hermione's mother fell in pain. "Do you submit?" "Never! Extacio!" A loud crack filled the air and Hermione's mother got up. Voldemort was shocked beyond belief. "How!?" She just smiled as she pointed her wand in the air. "Ever since that night in the woods when you summoned Malron and he took control of you, I have trained and studied so that I could defeat you. Now it's your turn to experience pain. Impurius!" Voldemort's body was wracked with unbearable pain. "What you feel is all the evil in your heart turned it a blazing soul fire. Now, Retrbuto!" Now Voldemort's mind was wild with suffering and fear. "That's all the fear and suffering you caused turn back at you!" Hermione didn't understand. "Mum, this doesn't have anything to do with me being conceived, and you're winning." "Hush, you will understand." Voldemort stood up slowly after she released the curse. "Malron, now will you give me back Tom, or do I do that again?" But then he threw a yellowish powder in her face. Hermione recognized immediately the substance. "That's an aphrodisiac!" Then Voldemort yelled "Seducio!" The memory ended as Hermione's mother succumbed to the spell.  
  
"What a dirty trick! How dare he do that?" Harry yelled in anger. "Mother, what happened?" Her mother sighed. "I ended the memory because the last thing I think you want to see is your parents having sex. He hit me with a spell I wasn't prepared for, and the only thing that kept Malron's evil out of me was his brother Halonious. Otherwise I would have become as evil as your father. When I awoke the next morning, I realized that Tom was gone and I was without any clothes. I then remembered what had happened the previous night and cursed myself for overlooking that possiblity. But then I found a note next to me.   
  
Hermione,  
  
Last night was the most wonderful night of my life, and by the way you screamed and carried on, it was probalay great for you too. I will tell you now that you are pregnant, and in nine months I will return for you and my child. Nothing, not even Halonious, will keep me from you and my child. Regardless wiether you like it or not, I have made you my queen and created within you a princess. Yes, my dear, it is a girl. My master told me so. I will return the night of her birth, and do not keep her from me, or Master might kill you. Please don't make him my love.  
  
Love,  
Tom  
  
As Hermione read her father's note, it sickened her the way her refered to her as "princess". She looked up at her mother. "What should I do?" Her mother floated down and touched her face. "You must finish what I started. You must drive Malron back into Oblivion, even if it means you must destroy your father as well. I know that this is a lot to ask, but you must go with Tarin to my old home and learn the magics I knew. It took me years to make and perfect those spells, but it should only take you a few months to learn them. Do this for me. Free your father's tortured soul and send Malron back to Hell forever." "Yes mother." Hermione said with a tear in her eye. "I will." With that, her mother smiled and whipered "Goodbye my sweet child. Always remember that I love you." With that, she vanished. "Mum."   
  
Hermione turned to her uncle. "Take me and train me in my mother's magic. I want revenge for what Malron did to my family." Tarin turned to her with a serious look in his eyes. "That must not be your only reason, or Malron will do to you what he did to your father, do you understand?" Hermione returned the look. "Yes, I have other reasons. I don't want him hurting anymore people, especially Harry and Ron." "Herm.. you don't have to do this, Harry will do it." Ron said as he walked toward her. She turned to face him with the same seriousness as Harry had shown back at Hogwarts. "No. I promised my mother that I would do this, and I will. I will not have Harry be put in the line of fire when I belong there." Ron tried to step closer, but Harry grabbed his shoulder. "No Ron. If she wants to do this, then let her. It's a matter of family. I know how it feels, to have your parents torn away from you at such a young age." He turned to Hermione. "Now I'm going to worry about you Mione, but I know not to stop you. I want to help you, but I already know the answer. Just be careful, my love." Hermione walked over to him and enbraced him. "Thank you for understanding Harry. That one reason you're so prefect, you're so understanding. Now I want you to make me a promise." "What is it?" Hermione held him closer and kissed him. "Remain faithful to me while I am gone, for your love is the only pure thing I have. Without it, I'm doomed to failure. So please, remain faithful to me, as I will to you." Harry smiled. "Of course. I will be incomplete without you, and I will yearn for only you. Just live for me, Hermione." Then they began the last passionate kiss they would share for a long time. She broke the embrace, turned to her uncle, and told him she was ready. They then disappeared. 


End file.
